


Fair

by JED1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith is really working some anger and other emotions out here, and is more than a little hard on the gladiator, hence the violence warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JED1/pseuds/JED1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes success feels like failure.  For Keith, it just seems like nothing in the world is fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/gifts).



> Made for maychorian's Boom Crash series, (specifically fic 2-Nightmares for Dreams) posted with permission.

It wasn't fair.

“Start level five training!” Keith shouted… screamed… at the ceiling, summoning his bayard and swinging it into a ready position even as the sword blade materialized and the gladiator dropped from the ceiling to land in front of him. 

Keith charged the robot as it straightened and swung at full force, ignoring the protests from his body as he pressed the attack. They had limped back to the village after defeating the hoards of ancient galra robots, explained the situation to Allura and the Chief ( _who, while initially startled, had been grateful that the apparent waiting trap had been sprung and dealt with_ ), dropped off the nearly asleep Lance with Allura to keep an eye on him, and then trugged back to the battle-site to check on the robots and search for stragglers or anything that might try to contact the Galra fleet. 

The Guardian landed a kick that sent Keith flying and he groaned as he got back up to his feet, running around the perimeter of the room to keep distance between himself and the Gladiator, shaking the blood out of his vision from the cut above his eye. There had been robots still active, of course. A lot of them, actually. Nearly half of the horde had been trapped by roots and damaged joints ( _or hadn’t even activated_ ) in the original clearing, and there had been some semi-active robots mixed in with the defeated drones, plus about twenty that they’d found marching in a perfect circle about ten clearings away from where the main fight had taken place ( _Pidge had managed to puppy-dog-eye Shiro into agreeing to let her take a handful of the marching drones and a few of the deactivated and damaged drones back to the castle for study... Keith just KNEW they were going to regret THAT_ ). 

Keith summoned his shield as the Gladiator closed again, using it to protect his right side since the blood from the cut kept blinding him. Hacking and slashing at the robot like it was L- 

Keith froze for a second, and it cost him. This time the Gladiator caught him with it’s shock staff instead of it’s foot and Keith ended up on the other side of the room trying to get back to his feet as the Gladiator slowly advanced. 

It wasn’t FAIR. 

Keith roared a battle cry as he managed to regain his feet and charged the Gladiator again, attacking it as viciously as he could, pouring his rage, his hate, every negative emotion and thought into the fight. It was poison. He knew it, but he just… couldn’t… STOP. 

“IT ISN'T FAIR!” 

Keith took out the Gladiator’s right arm and kept up the attacking, pounding the robot with the face and edge of his shield as often as his sword now. 

Shiro was… Shiro was all Keith HAD. Shiro underSTOOD Keith, cared about him. They were… they were family, Shiro had said so. Lance couldn’t take Shiro away, this stupid rivalry that Lance thought they had had to STOP, Lance had to STOP, it all had to stop before Shiro went away like everyone and everything else in Keith’s life had gone away. 

Keith bull-charged the Gladiator, using his shield as a battering ram, then slammed his sword through the robot’s chest, shattering the somehow solid hologram. 

Keith stood there, panting and shuddering, eyes blank. He looked up at the ceiling again. "Start level five training!" 

It wasn’t fair.


End file.
